


There's No Moment I Regret

by idra



Series: 31 Days of Fic (August 2016) [28]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Somewhere between Angst & Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7901380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony thinks it would have been better if they'd never met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's No Moment I Regret

**Author's Note:**

> Day 28. Just came to me as I was listening to the song. 
> 
> Song of the day is If I Never Knew You from Pocahontas.

“It would have been better if we’d never met,” Tony says as he turns away from Steve. “You’d be safe.” 

“That’s not true, Tony. Without you, I wouldn’t have had a home the last several years. I wouldn’t have Bucky back. I’d probably already be dead. I’d have tried to save the world myself when Loki and the Chitauri attacked. I’d be dead, because let’s face it, we still would’ve had the World Council nuking New York and you wouldn’t have been there to save us.” Steve cups Tony’s face in his hands. “I wouldn’t give up my time with you for anything in the world, Tony. Maybe now I’m on the run from the law, but I still wouldn’t give up my time with you. Tony, I love you. When we figure this all out... I want us to be together if we can.”

Tony whimpers a little and leans up, kissing Steve. “Yes. I love you too, Steve. I’ll be here, waiting for you. Just make sure you come back to me.”

the end


End file.
